Headaches have long been a common malady for numerous members of the human race. The causes of headaches vary from premenstrual syndrome to simple tension to overindulging in alcohol. Cures of various sorts, including drugs such as common aspirin to acupuncture techniques, abound.
However, cures involving the utilization of drugs are not for everyone. The tolerance of various individuals to particular drugs varies substantially with the result that side effects may accompany the use of particular drugs. A common example is the acidic stomach that occurs in many people with the use of aspirin which has led to the development of buffered aspirin.
Cures involving the use of acupuncture are only as available as a trained person practicing acupuncture and thus are out of reach of a large number of sufferers. Further, where the technique involves the penetration of the skin with an acupuncture needle, the danger of infection is always present.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above problems.